This application relates to a hollow fan blade for a gas turbine engine, wherein a unique rib geometry is utilized.
Gas turbine engines may be provided with a fan for delivering air to a compressor section. From the compressor section, the air is compressed and delivered into a combustion section. The combustion section mixes fuel with the air and combusts the combination. Products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, which in turn are driven to rotate and rotate the compressor and fan.
The fan may include a rotor having a plurality of blades.
One type of fan blade is a hollow fan blade having a plurality of channels defined by intermediate ribs in a main fan blade body. An outer skin is attached over the main fan blade body to close off the cavities. The blades are subject to a number of challenges, including internal stresses that vary along a length of the fan blade.